


The Fear of Falling Apart (Pewdiecry)

by Ajin_Anglyx



Category: Gaming- YouTube, Post-War - Fandom, Youtubers, post-apocolyptic - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Bloody Hell, Computer Viruses, F/F, F/M, FML, Forget Everyone's Last Name Apparently, I have an 'active' imagination ._., M/M, Mad!Cryaotic, No More Internet, Oh, PewdieCry - Freeform, Straight as a circle, Virus!Cryaotic, Why Did I Write This?, right - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajin_Anglyx/pseuds/Ajin_Anglyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cry has been haunted for years by a demon that likes to call itself 'Mad'. The demon has been torturing him ever since he was but five years of age. One day, Cry has enough of the demon's taunting and in a last ditch effort tries to trap the demon inside his computer. He proceeds to throw the computer in a nearby dump in Florida and moves across the country to Los Angeles, California where most YouTubers live.<br/>He attempts to live a normal life.</p><p>But what will happen the day thousands of people across the world travel to Los Angeles for Pax Prime?</p><p>(Inspired by Kiwa on Deviant art, This is Gospel by PANIC! At the Disco, Spark Search by Lyrically Written, and of course, by the ones who created Virus!Cry and Mad!Cry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyricallyWritten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spark Search [Pewdiecry]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562781) by [LyricallyWritten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten). 



> // Hey, there! I'm kinda new to this whole typing on a computer thing, so please spare me. Also, please note that I'm not trying to offend anyone with this fanfiction. I'm not offending Pewds, Marzia, Cry, and other YouTubers or other people I put into this story. It's called a 'fanfiction' for a reason. (I had a classmate say I was offending them when I was writing a short story about if YouTubers took the place of popular fairytale characters in the middle of class. We had free time that day, don't judge me.)
> 
> //Oh! And if you're one of the people who inspired me to write this, I love you! (In a friendly way, of course.)

Nineteen Years Ago...

 

Cry was running through the hallways of his parent's house as he giggled. He was looking for the perfect hiding spot, a spot that will automatically make him win for sure! There was many good spots he could hide, but Cry knew all too well that those were the spots he'd get found. He had to hide in a spot that was so obvious that it might just work. Being the master at hide-and-go-seek, Cry decided to make a mess in the kitchen. He was not going to hide there, he was just simply making a distraction in the opposite side of the house of where he was actually going to be.

He pulled off the old news papers on the counter and onto the floor to make like he was trying to hide in one of the top cabinets. He even climbed up there and quickly pulled out canned foods. Raviolis, green beans, evaporated milk, mushroom stew, etc. Eventually there was a pile of canned food on the kitchen counter, so Cry decided to quickly shut the cabinet door to cause a loud bang. He then stealthily ran to the other side of the house, meaning he triped a couple of times along the way. 

Soon he was in his parents room. The five-year-old decided to hide behind his mother's three-sided mirror. It was very big and tall, and it was a stand up mirror his mom checked her outfit in before going to work. Family photos adorned the edges of the mirror. One of Cry's favorite photos was of him and his older sister. It was a picture that was took on their trip to Miami Beach last year and had them wearing Hawaii swimwear and flowers. 

His sister was about eleven years older than him, making her sixteen. She was a brunette with olive green eyes, just like their dad's. She was tall, too. Well, compared to Cry she was. Shortness kinda runs in the family. And she was kind in nature, always playing games with Cry. They're actually playing hide-and-go-seek right now, so Cry stopped looking at the photo and started to hide behind the mirror.

But something was off. The sounds of his sister's counting was nowhere to be found. Cry looked behind him to see no one at the door or his sister sneeking up on him. He then turned back to the mirror and immediately stopped moving. He didn't dare breathe or blink as he stared at his reflection or at least, where his reflection was was supposed to be.

The reflection was him, but at the same time it was not him. His twin was all bloody and had an awful grin. It had sharp teeth and claw-like fingernails, and dark crimson eyes. The most challenging feature out of all of them was definitely the giant and scrawny, demonic wings.

It waved at him. It just fucking WAVED at him. Cry thought he must be daydreaming and blinked multiple times, rubbing his wide eyes in the process.

...

The image didn't go away.

Suddenly the hand of his twin reached out from the mirror and grabbed his shirt. Cry still didn't move. He wouldn't dare move. Maybe playing dead would help?

" 'Sup?" It asked and tilted its head to the right, seeming to make the malignant smile even wider. Okay, forget playing dead. Cry slowly lifted his hand and placed it on top of the creature's hand.

Then he ripped its hand off his shirt and began to back away. He was too stunned to talk or even bat an eye at the creature. He was afraid it would completely jump out the mirror the second he blinked. 

"Ready or not, here I come! You better be in a good spot Cry! Hmm, I think I know where you are!" His sister yelled as she ran down the hallway that was connected to his parents' bedroom. Cry had turned his head away for a split-second to see his sister running past the bedroom door, but when he looked back....

...the creature was gone.

"Maddie! Maddie! Maddie!" He cried for his sister once he spotted a crack forming on his mother's mirror. Footsteps thundered in the hallway.

"Cry! You're not suppose give yourself away, ya little goofy kid!" She yelled back and slid into the room with her knee-length rainbow socks sliding against the hard wooden floors with ease. She laughed. "What's the matter, Cry? You act like you've seen a ghost-"

"Sis! Look, look! Look what it did! Look what my reflection did!" He cried and pointed to the crack that was still forming on the mirror. She pursed her lips and walked up to the mirror.

"Cry, I know you're ugly, but you're not that ugly." She joked. He groaned and smacked his sister on her arm. "Ow! What did I do?"

He gave her a glare. "It's not funny! There was this thing in the mirror that looked like me! It was all bloody and grabbed my shirt like this!" He said and showed her how it grabbed him by proceeding to wrap his tiny fists around his shirt and pull on it.

"Hn," She narrowed her eyes at him then started to laugh. "But, Cry, it is funny. You got scared by your own imagination! Talk about an innocent little imagination you conjured up."

A car horn then honked outside, signalling that their parents are finally home from grocery shopping. His sister immediately began running out the door. 

"I'm getting those Hershey chocolates first!" She declared. Cry sighed, looking at the mirror for a couple more minutes, then turning away and running out the door to hopefully beat his sister to the car. No way was he being left out on those sweet treats!

 

But what he and his sister didn't know was that it was not just Cry's imagination and would continue to torture the poor boy more.


	2. Shedding Light on the Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place two months after the mirror incident. It's Cry's fifth day in school and something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Hey, there! Did ya miss me? ;) ...I guess not.
> 
>  
> 
> // Oh! For all of you fans that know Cry is not brown headed or blonde, I know too. Why I made Cry a brunette in this story is very simple. It's because brunette means brown headed or dark headed. Most of the population (humans, duh) on earth is either dark headed or brown headed.

Two Months After the First Appearance...

It was Cry's fifth-day attending school. Being in kindergarten wasn't the best since this school had the elementary and middle school students together. That said, he'd always get picked on by sixth or seventh graders who were upset in sharing a school with little kids. 

Last year, the elementary school was demolished during a hurricane that decided to hit. In fact, a lot of buildings and houses were demolished, so the school board decided to fit the elementary kids with the middle schoolers until they were finally able to finish repairing the elementary school. And most of the middle schoolers didn't seem too happy with that.

Well, at least Cry had his sister Madison to protect him. She was always so strong and looked after him. Cry had absolutely nothing to worry about as long as she was here. 

Some high schoolers had volunteered to be teachers and/or teacher assistants, since the incident. His sister was one of them and the best part was that she was his art teacher. 

As Cry and his sister walked through the doors of the art room he couldn't help but notice all the different students. There were at least thirty-four students in here, all from different grades. You could easily tell which ones were bad news and which ones were the perfect pick to become friends with. As he was about to walk over to a group of kids his age, his sister pulled him back and made him sit beside her at the art teacher's desk. The real art teacher had died in the hurricane and since Madison was good friends with the original art teacher, she had decided to take his place.

Everyone went silent as they noticed the new art teacher, even the loud-mouthed sixth graders. Granted, most sixth graders were good kids. It's just at that age you tend to run your mouth. A lot.

Madisn smiled at the kids and hugged me with her left arm, knowing perfectly well why they went silent. She had sent every kid who even dared to touch or taunt Cry to the principal, and if that was not enough she sent them to the nurse. Cry wasn't sure if she was allowed to do that, but he was thankful she did do it.

"Alright, class! It's good to see you again! I hope you all know your places by now." She said, making a glance to the kids who use to be sitting in the back and not paying attention that was now sitting in the front with a couple of band-aids on their faces and limbs.

They looked at their desks. Cry felt bad for them. He knew his sister was one to hold grudges when it came to him.

"Today we are going to draw a person you believe is dragging you down in life. If you don't feel comfortable with that, you could make something out of clay. But please don't use up materials. We are lucky enough to even have paper in this class, or have this class, period." Madison explained as she handed out copy machine paper and colored pencils.

She came back to cry and gave him a sheet of paper and a pencil.

"Sorry, Cry. I ran out of colored pencils, but I know you don't like coloring things as much." She said and Cry nodded. He wasted no time getting to work as he drew a circle that resembled a head. Next thing he knew he was drawing fangs, a creepy smile, and eyes shaped much like a cat's. 

He blinked and stopped his drawing. He wasn't going to draw this, he wanted to draw Hershey chocolates. The kid knew one of these days those little chocolates was going was going to be the end of him. Heaven knows a food is good when you can taste diabetes in them. So why was he drawing this?

Suddenly his hand began to move on its own. It went in all directions. Left, right, vertical, diagonal, horizontal, etc.

The picture of a demonic being was forming in his picture. His movements never faltered or stopped. They kept going till Cry was sure he knew what exactly his hand was deciding to draw. 

It was the reflection of himself he saw the day him and his sister were playing hide-and-go-seek as they waited for their parents to get home. Why was he drawing it, though?

It wasn't like his imagination would eventually be the downfall of his life or anything. 

Cry looked up from his drawing to see the rest of the class. Most were making stuff out of clay because they either had nobody to draw or were uncomfortable drawing them. They were probably the most rational people here. One was making a dragon out of clay and a girl was making an RPG grenade launcher out of clay. 

Cry was surprised he knew what it was. But what was hilarious to him was that the girl looked even younger than himself. Either that girl has a parent who works with guns, or she has a parent who works in the military. All the other kids besides her were oblivious to what she was making.

Just like how they were oblivious to what Cry was making.

Cry looked down at his paper once again to see the face that had stared back at him that day and was shocked at what he had drawn. His drawing seemed so realistic like the image could actually jump out of the paper. Okay, he knew some people could draw good, but this was crossing the line. Heck, he didn't even care what he drew was as scary as the day the world ran out of Hershey chocolates would be. He studied how amazing it was. All the details it had compared to a lot of drawings.

How did his tiny, unskilled and unsteady hands draw this? It looked almost as if it was straight out of a horror movie.

Then, the lights surrounding Cry suddenly went off. He looked up with a confused daze as a bunch of kids began to scream. The air was filled with the boys in the class' 'manly' screams and gasps from a lot of girls.

The light above Cry started making strange cracking noises and everything on the desk flew off. 

His sister ran over and picked him off his chair just in time as the light's glass shattered and the long light bulbs clashed onto the chair and ground beside it. 

Kids began to cough as Madison shouted for everyone to evacuate. She carried Cry in her arms as she opened the door with her foot, so kids could easily run out. 

In less than a couple of seconds, kids were running out of the class and into the halls. Some were crying, some were comforting their friends, and others were coughing a lot. One responsible eighth grader was even calling 911 for emergency contact.

The whole time Cry just laid paralyzed in his sister's arm. She shut the door as the last kid ran out.

"Okay, everyone remain calm! It's alright, just a light was not tied correctly or something." She said to try and get the class to calm down. Cry held onto his sister for dear life, still shaking from what happened.

\-------------------------------------------------

"Not much damage was done, but it did cause a fuse from the light to leak through. It's very dangerous and I suggest you move your art class until we can get the toxic gas cleaned up." The sheriff said to Madison and the principal.

"We don't know what caused it. Just last week all of the lights in the building were checked and there were no reports of loose wires." The principal replied.

Cry was clinging to his sister's leg as the three discussed the whole mishap. Madison laid a hand on his shoulder then looked up at the principal with a calculating look.

"There are security cameras in each room, right? Maybe we can look at the footage to see what happened." She suggested.

Out of the blue, the girl who made the RPG grenade launcher out of clay in class ran up to the group.

"I know who did it!" The little girl exclaimed as she flailed her arms. Both the principal and the sheriff kneeled down to her level. They looked at each other, then at her.

"Who was it?" The sheriff asked. She then pointed at Cry.

"It's the kid that follows him around! I saw it with my own eyes! He was big and scary-looking." She said and turned to Cry. "He said you were drawing him and it made him angry. He said he didn't want anyone to know he was there except for you."

Cry's heart stopped. His imagination did all of this? Was he dreaming right now?

"Cry," his sister began. "Do you know who it was?"

He looked at his sister and the little girl who was probably turning four soon. He honestly didn't know what he could say. Last time he told his sister she said it was his imagination and he believed her. He then looked at the ground and mumbled something.

"What was that?" The principal asked.

"My reflection. The boy who looks a lot like me, but he's not me." Cry spoke barely above a whisper. It was the only person he could think of. Even if it seemed unrealistic, he felt that was who it was.

"Who...?" Madison questioned, looking lost like the adults here. The little girl nodded with enthusiasm.

"Yeah! He did look a lot like you, but scarier! I saw him throw scissors at the lights above you, then he knocked off everything on the desk!" She proclaimed a little too excitedly. Madison narrowed her eyes at the ground.

"Mrs. Bleach, we must look at the cameras, now." Madison said as she picked up Cry and sat him on her right hip. 

Cry was confused because he didn't see his reflection do anything. In fact, he didn't see someone throw scissors at the lights or knock off everything on the desk. Yet the little girl from class seems to know who exactly did it.

Soon the group arrived at the front office and examined the security system. It took them awhile to find the art room's camera, but they eventually did. They scanned through the footage, well his sister and the adults did consider little kids had no idea on how to work the security system.

They rewinded the footage far enough to minutes right before the happenings. The adults started to zoom in on Cry's drawing, making him turn his head to his sister for her reaction. Right when the image was no longer blurred they all let out a subtle gasp, except for the kids of course.

As Cry expected, his sister looked shocked and a sense of dread washed over him. She looked scared as realization spread across her features.

"Cry, I..." Madison was at a loss for words as she gazed at the paper on the screen. Her mouth was wide open as she stared at the screen. She then felt guilty. "So that's what you were trying to tell me earlier..."

"Look at this." The police officer who was passed the surprised stage said as he pointed to a figure hovering over the desk after zooming out and fast forwarding a couple of seconds. The figure was definitely Cry's height and you could easily tell it was staring at the drawing in Cry's hand. But the thing was that the figure was completely drenched in darkness. No matter how much they zoomed in or how much lighting they put on the figure, it refused to show anything but complete darkness.

The principal, Mrs. Bleach, grabbed the mouse and began to click on clips. It was like watching a very slow animation. The figure continued to stare at the paper for a couple of clips, then out of nowhere, wings sprouted from its back. 

The little girl was in the footage, too. In the next clip, it showed her looking up from her clay design and smiling. The thing was, it was a genuine and happy smile. It didn't seem like the adults noticed it, as they were focused on the figure hovering Cry in the footage. But Cry noticed it.

The boy hugged his sister a bit more as he looked at the little girl off-screen. She seemed to be trying to hide a smile. She looked towards Cry and her smile broke through. 

Okay, that kid has something wrong with them.

Cry immediately turned his head away to look back at the screen. Usually, when he looks at a screen he's playing an app on his sister's phone. This was all pretty new to him and it was intriguing. He slowly reached out to touch the screen of the computer this was all displayed on but stopped once the principal flipped through a couple of more clips. 

The clips just kept on getting weirder and unsettling.

Horns had sprouted from the figures head, even though they were small you could see them. The demon dressed in black reached his hand across the desk to grab some scissors and it doesn't seem like anyone notices except for the little girl. Then it flicks its wrist sending the scissors flying high. They smashed into the protective glass of the school's lights and they were not wedged in, so they fell on the ground.

The scary part was that they fell just a centimeter away from Cry's dark locks. 

The Cry in the video then looked up to see the lights starting to break and froze. The entire scene replayed itself as his sister rushed over to save Cry and got him away just in time. The figure then disappeared.

The footage stopped the second the rest of the lights began to clash on the ground and spread their toxic gas.

"You know what this means?" The police officer asked as he turned around to face everyone. Cry shook his head, but everyone else nodded. "Well, I'm sorry to say this, but your school has to be shut down. This is evidence that there is paranormal activity going on in the school-"

"No, it doesn't mean that." Madison cut in as she squeezed Cry a little. In return, Cry looked up at his sister with a confused look. "It means there's something after my little brother! If you look through the footage, the figure clearly had its head turned to him the whole time!"

The principal played the footage again and sighed. "You're right..."

"Can we call our parents? Mommy might know what to do. She always knows exactly what to do." Cry said and looked at his sister and the principal.

"Yeah, yeah. I feel that would be best." The principal walked them over to the office phone, then walked to the door. "I'll go see if the rest of the kids are alright."

Madison set Cry on the ground as she dialed her parents' phone number. The little girl still hasn't left as she was standing right beside Cry and the sheriff was still looking through the footage, like a lost puppy. 

"What's your name?" The little girl asked as she tipped back and forth on her toes and heels. She had light brown hair that turned into golden at the end of her bangs. She also had the cutest little purple dress with a little pocket in the front that had a pink heart stitched onto it.

"Um, I'm Cry. What's yours?" He answered back truthfully. 

She then started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Cry was perplexed at the little girl's actions.

"It's just, no one names their kid that. That's really silly!" She replied.

"Oh yeah? What's your name then?" He said, trying to defend the name he was born with.

"Heck, should I know? Everyone keeps on calling me Minx for some weird reason. I think my parents gave me a new name or I think that's not my real name. Everyone just keeps on calling me that." She shrugged. Cry started to think shy she would be called that, but he doesn't know what Minx means so he can't really help.

"Hmm, can't they just call you RPG Minx or something? At least then your name would make sense."

"Oh yeah! That actually would make it make sense. Can you call me that so everyone else will think my name is RPG Minx? Maybe even then I could be known as the one with the coolest name in the world!" Wow, this kid has some goals.

"Okay, but my name already won." He said. She pouted and glared.

"Nuh-uh! My name already won, dude!" 

"No it didn't. My name did! Who name's their kid Cry?" He said, using what Minx said earlier as a defense.

"Who name's their kid, RPG Minx?" She shot back.

"I obviously would. I gave you that name!" Cry said.

Suddenly he was picked off the ground. He looked behind him to see who would even care to consider picking him up right when he was about to win an argument. It was his sis, Madison. The boy grumbled knowing well that he couldn't pitch a fit at his sister if he wanted those chocolate bars tonight for dessert.

"Cry, we need to go. Mom and dad are already in the parking lot." Madison said as she carried her little brother to the office door. Cry turned his head to look back at the little girl to see her sticking her tongue out at him. He glared back at her.

"This is not over," Cry mumbled as he was carried away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // For all of you that don't know yet, Cry is in the hospital. His friends raised money for his hospital bills in a live stream of there's. I just went over and donated, and you can donate as well. Hospital bills in America, especially in the southern states are very high compared to other countries. I know because I lived in Tennessee USA, Sweden, United Kingdom, Florida USA, and now I live in California USA.
> 
> // So, uh, go support him if you can. I believe his birthday was this month, too.


End file.
